Say What?
by Kate Kaboom
Summary: This fic takes place after the most recent episode, Rain of Fire. Faith's out on good behavior, Cordelia really did sleep with Connor (eww) and well, the world seems like it's gonna end pretty soon. But not before Faith belts out a couple of Billy Idol tu


Title - Say What?  
  
Author - Chi Chi  
  
Rating - R for language, sexual situations  
  
Disclaimer - Lyrics from 'Rebel Yell' are copyright to Billy Idol. All characters are owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Kuzui and whomever. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's note - This fic takes place after the most recent episode, Rain of Fire. Faith's out on good behavior, Cordelia really did sleep with Connor (eww) and well, the world seems like it's gonna end pretty soon. But not before Faith belts out a couple of Billy Idol tunes! Faith/Wes fic :)  
  
**********  
  
"So lemme see if I have this straight.. " She began, her eyes shifting from one face to another, all seeming to show the same annoyance. Each and every person sat patiently, hands tied behind them with rope. And she was so good at tying people up, she was a Girl Scout for a whole year after all...  
  
"You love him." She said as she pointed from Lilah to Wesley.  
  
"But you love her." She pointed from Wesley to Fred.  
  
"You love him and he loves you back." She pointed between Fred and Gunn who smiled, she was getting the hang of this game. A smile slipped across her own dark features before she turned to Angel and his crowd.  
  
"You love her." Pointing from Angel to Cordelia.  
  
"You love him and him. Damn Queen C." She pointed between Angel and Connor.  
  
"You love her. Which is just.. gross." She said as she pointed from Connor to Cordelia.  
  
"And that is your Dad?" she asked, her brows raising as she pointed to Angel.  
  
She stepped back, looking to see if she forgot anyone. Her brows raised slightly as her eyes were met with the color green. "Wait a minute.. where do you fit in?" She asked, her boots clapping lightly against the lobby floor as she walked over to Lorne, who was sitting comfortably on the plush orange lounger.  
  
"I don't Sugar baby. Now will you untie me?"  
  
Her brows knitted as she looked away from him, shaking her head. "What is wrong with you people? I spent two years in the joint and come back to a fucking soap opera."  
  
"Faith, untie me." Angel gritted out between bared dull teeth, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched her body move back and forth between the couples.  
  
"It was Red, wasn't it? She was never really good at that witchcraft shit.." she trailed off, her eyes shifting to the floor. For some reason, her brain couldn't cooperate with her ears, it wouldn't sink in that everything was this.. fucked up.  
  
"Faith, please do untie me." Her former watcher pleaded, his voice straining to keep control. The last time he was in that position, she had a field day with a game called 'Torture me this.. '  
  
"Wes?" She finally looked up, brown pools meeting his blue. Her look of hurt and disappointment did more to damage him than any piece of glass would ever do. He could have sworn it was disappointment in her eyes.. he looked away from her, ashamed without fully knowing why.  
  
"Faith if you will kindly untie me, I'd like to leave now." Lilah watched the exchange as calmly as possible.  
  
"What happened to that short guy? The one with the plastic hand.. ? Forget it. Don't talk, any of you." Her body dropped back onto the plush lounger next to Lorne, looking over the lot of them.  
  
"Sugar plum. You're going to have to face the music eventually. Why not get a jump start on it and untie everyone?" He smiled softly. She looked at the demon, at one time or another she had thought all demons were evil, but Lorne was nicer than.. well nicer than Cordelia, that's for sure.  
  
She nodded softly, "I know." Standing up, she placed her hands over curvaceous hips. Let it be known that while in prison Faith did not turn to a puddle of goo, she stayed fit. "I uh.. God. I'm sorry I dragged everyone into this. I only wanted to apologize but nobody would listen and then you other guys got in the way. I.. Yeah." It took everything out of her to say it, even if it wasn't as she had rehearsed it for a fortnight after learning she would soon be released for good behavior. Their faces had haunted her nightly as her life rotted away in a cell, they were due more than an apology.  
  
See, little did they know, our Faith had gained a conscience while in prison. While she always knew what she did was wrong before, only now did she fully feel the impact of her actions against others. She wronged and she understood that, now she hoped to stop herself before doing it again. Only, she had already done it again. When people didn't listen to her, drastic measures had to be taken. And they were.  
  
She was up and pacing back and forth between the bodies. She fucked up again, royally. Thankfully nobody was hurt this time. "I'm.. I'm sorry." She mumbled, leaning down to untie Angel's hands. As soon as the restraints had loosened, he pulled himself free. In the process, he knocked over the chair and stalked toward her.  
  
"Faith," he growled.  
  
She stared up to him, tears welling up in her eyes as she waited for her newest punishment. He stopped in front of her, her tears finally breaking loose and slipping down her cheeks to pool underneath her chin. They were fast and furious and somehow she found it comforting to know she still could cry.  
  
"I don't know why I do shit like this Angel."  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia nearly shrieked, pulling his attention away from Faith. Angel smirked, a small but pleasant gesture before looking away from her. He walked over to Cordelia, pulling the ropes loose.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat as he waited for Angel to untie his restraints, instead Faith walked over to him, she crouched down, untying the pieces of rope. Before she was through, she leaned closer to him and whispered into his ear, "I don't think an apology would ever begin to cover what I did to you Wes.. " Before he understood what she was saying, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
"Don't assume you know me Faith." Which caused the same reaction in her. This wasn't the soft, girly watcher she left behind. For one, he had a large scar running across his neck. When she had struggled with him to tie him down in the chair she had noticed Wesley had muscles.. Wesley of all people.  
  
Her eyes drifted away from his form over to Lilah. Lilah of all people was in love with her watcher, 'former watcher' she reminded herself. For some reason that didn't sit too well with her, it left a sour taste in her mouth.  
  
Cordelia was inspecting her wrists carefully before she stalked over to Faith, slamming the palm of her hand into her nose. Faith stumbled back in shock and a little bit of admiration that she would never admit. Since when did Queen C have bite?  
  
Faith's slippered her hand to her face, wiping away a small trickle of blood from her nose. "Bitch..." she started, taking a running leap at the taller of the females. Both hands tangling into Cordelia's short hair, slamming her down to the ground. Punches were being thrown, turf was turf and Cordelia didn't appreciate getting attacked on her own turf. Faith straddled her chest, slamming her head against the ground, but before she could do it once more, she felt a strong pair of hands drag her off and away from Cordelia. She was amazed to find herself so easily pulled away, maybe her heart just wasn't in it..  
  
"Come along Faith." Wesley pulled her across the lobby, leaving the rest of the group to stare at them. Faith stared at Cordelia, both sets of eyes throwing daggers at the other. The only satisfaction that arose from the situation for Faith was the astonishment from Cordelia as she gave her the ole two finger salute. Making sure to swing her middle fingers proudly. Wesley nearly ripped her into his office before slamming the door.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" Cordelia asked as Angel helped her up, she placed her hand on the side of her head. "Next time I'll light her ass on fire." This elicited a look of surprise from Angel before he continued his duty of untying rope after rope. Cordelia headed for Connor, tugging the ropes off of him easily, then smiling softly as he looked up to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lilah watched as Wesley and Faith disappeared into her office. She was going to get down to the meaning of this, murder wasn't something the parole board took lightly at LA's Women's Correctional Facility. Two years. Nobody got out in two years anymore. She waited to be untied, a slight tinge of fear as she looked over the crowd. What if they didn't untie her?  
  
--  
  
Once inside his office, she stopped her charade of Bad Ass Faith. It just wasn't who she was anymore. She surprised him, not by showing up as soon as she got out of prison. For he knew that would happen, but she was different. She clearly looked and acted differently. She no longer had the air of confidence about her. It seemed every time her eyes connected with someone else's, she facade would crumble.  
  
"When did the cheerleader grow stones?" Her brows raised slightly in anger. Wesley had let the question linger a moment or so before he looked back to her, a smirk now riding his lips.  
  
She didn't share the smirk with him. In fact, she looked a bit miffed. She crossed her arms, letting her body slump into the chair in front of his desk. Why would he sleep with Lilah? She's.. tall. She rolled her eyes, she couldn't come up with something better than that? Alright, she was upset. Angry even! Why couldn't he be more like Giles? Giles lived only for Buffy (or so she had thought).  
  
"Because you're nothing more than a piece of ass to him. He's a man." She heard her mother's voice, it's usual drunken stupor cutting into her. Wesley stared at her, she had looked like the breath was knocked out of her.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"He don't want you anyway Faith. Faith - what a joke? I should have named you Big Fat Disappointment." She ran her fingertips through her hair, Wesley's voice falling on deaf ears.  
  
"Nobody wants you Faith, nobody."  
  
Her mother of all people invaded her thoughts. She sighed softly. She remembered the day she came home to find her mother in the bathtub. One hand fallen over the side of the tub, the other gripping a bottle of Vodka. A clash of colors before her, red pooled on the floor and blue on her lips.  
  
Faith blinked back fresh tears. What the hell was that all about? She hadn't thought about that in over three years. She stared down at the combination of scrolls and books on Wesley's desk. Fresh tears slipping down the sides of her face.  
  
"Faith." This time Wesley had placed his hand on her shoulder gently, breaking her from her reverie.  
  
--  
  
"What do you mean she can stay here?" Cordelia nearly shrieked. If it wasn't obvious enough already, Cordelia was not too keen on Faith being out of prison, let alone staying in the hotel.  
  
"There's more than enough room for her to stay here. Where else would she go? She doesn't have anyone else." Angel nearly spat at her. She had nerve, she wasn't even staying at the hotel and yet she wanted to make sure she remained as the 'Alpha Female' around this place.  
  
"Cordy, she looked scared.. " Fred tried to make the best of the situation. Sometimes it was hard to be the only optimist in a group of pessimists.  
  
"She hit me!" Cordelia shrieked loud enough for Wesley and Faith to hear through the closed door.  
  
"In all fairness, you hit her first." Gunn slipped up next to Fred. As much as he wanted to slip his arms around her and protect her from whatever evil had newly arisen, he didn't. He kept his hands to himself. Things were not right since the night he nearly let love swallow him whole, making him do the one thing he never thought possible - kill a human being.  
  
"Excuse me. Can someone untie me?" Lilah broke them from their thoughts, bringing the attention back to herself. Suddenly she felt a teeny bit self conscious. Then she remembered who she was, she was Lilah Morgan. Lilah fucking Morgan. And before she knew it, they were all bickering again. And she was still tied up!  
  
"Cordelia I don't see what difference it makes, you haven't exactly been staying here lately." This jealousy and all around cut off coldness seethed from his voice as his eyes bore into her. Talk about getting the shaft! Angel was upstaged by his own kid.  
  
"Still!" Her voice still shrewd and loud as ever, she was beginning to see how ridiculous she sounded. She calmed herself down, crossing her arms. "What if she turns back into Faith the Horrible? She tortured Wesley! She tried to kill you!"  
  
--  
  
"Trade in your suits for jeans?" She asked as she looked across the desk at him.  
  
"Trade in your leather for jeans?" Again, he smirked at her. Why was he doing that at her? She fidgeted in the chair slightly, finally placing her hands in her lap in prayer mode. She had to keep them from moving around, they were just itching to hit, smack and maim .. ?  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Yes well, I changed quite a few things about myself."  
  
"Dig it." Yep, she picked up on some new slang out here in sunny California. She dropped any reminder of anything having to do with Boston. She studied his face, remembered catching a glimpse of him as she worked out in the courtyard while still in prison. Here she was running around like a bunny in the orange 'murder kill' jump suit when she was greeted with a surprise. She knew it was him, her spidey sense had tingled all day afterwards and when night fell, she wrestled with the sheets in a nightmare state. Killing him gave way to a rain of kisses as she turned over in bed, staring at the wall. At first she was horrified, then her feelings gave way. She would never admit it, but the whole suit and glasses thing did it for her. So many times after post slay, she would stare at him hungrily, wondering if he ever had an inkling as to what was going on inside her head. Thoughts of ripping open his shirt and kissing each newly exposed piece of skin.  
  
"Faith?" Again he broke her out of her reverie, this time she scowled as she looked away from him. The guilt always came soon after. It was like some twisted little game she played. She had wanted him and instead of flirting with him, she took her frustrations out on him by slashing tiny mark after tiny mark across his body with pieces of broken glass. Real adult like, Faith. Real adult like. Expressing herself was her biggest problem.  
  
--  
  
"There are more important things to worry about then Faith right now. We need to fix the situation at hand and quickly."  
  
Angel stared at his son, he sounded so grown up. A small smile dared to appear before his thoughts brought him back to reality, the kid snagged his woman.  
  
"Connor's right. I think we need to research and find out exactly what the Beast is and what can kill it dead." He offered a small nod before walking towards Wesley's office. Lilah still sat in the chair, listening closely to them. More than likely that was not a good thing. He needed her help the most of all and he hated to admit it.  
  
"I'm sorry Lilah, almost forgot you were here." He leaned down, ripping the ropes loose and away from her wrists. She glared at each new set of eyes that dared look at her. Rubbing the rope burn on her wrists lightly, she turned and walked out. Shrugging, he continued his descent on Wesley's office. Rapping softly against the glass, he waited for a reply.  
  
"No!" He heard Faith squeal from behind the glass, he stepped back as her silhouette came closer to the door until it swung open. She looked up at Angel, yelling at him "I'm not singing!" She pushed past Angel, looking at the group of people before her. Realization dawning on each of them as their faces turned smug. Why would Wesley even have suggested she sung? How sick.. and.. she sighed. Why did she even bother fighting it anymore?  
  
Lorne stood up, a smile dazzled across his face.. which in turn made his horns point inward. He looked over Faith's form slowly, she was a spitfire alright. "Come here Sugar baby."  
  
"No. Not singing." She was resorting to childish behaviour, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away from the Host.  
  
"Faith, it's the only way the Host can read you." Wesley had stepped out of the office next to Angel, both men leaning against the door frame. This was going to be more difficult than he had first anticipated, but it was the only way to be sure.  
  
"Why?" If she hadn't been in tears before, she nearly was now. He wanted her to stand in front of a group of people and sing. Sing! Her lip trembled as she waited for his answer.  
  
"I already told you why Faith. You can't expect to be trusted as soon as you walk through those doors. This will help the process along quite a bit though."  
  
"Fine." The word left her mouth as quietly as possible, but they all heard it. None of them made noise of any kind as they quickly gathered themselves up and sat down to listen. Fred stared at Faith in amazement, she had never actually met a slayer before and the fact that Faith was not some enormous, muscled female gave her confidence.  
  
"Alright Sugar plum, come over here." Lorne said to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her directly in front of him before he sat down. He crossed one leg over the other as he waited for her to begin.  
  
"Anything in particular?"  
  
"Whatever you want hon."  
  
"I want them to stop looking at me."  
  
"Alright, let's play this like Jimmy Morrison. Everyone staring at Faith turn around until she's done please."  
  
As odd as it was, they all stood and faced the opposite direction. Which did make her feel a little better about the situation, she peered over her shoulder to Wesley's form. He and Angel were both facing the office.  
  
She slid her hands up to her face, sighing softly. "Here it goes:  
  
In the midnight hour she cried, "More more more!" With a rebel yell she cried, "More more more!" In the midnight hour babe, "More more more!" With a rebel yell, "More more more!" "More, more, more!"  
  
And with the music, came the delicious sway of her curvaceous hips. Wesley had snuck a glance over his shoulder at just the right time it so seemed. His eyes growing dark as they shifted over her backside and hips. He would have indulged further if Angel had not been staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Angel looked back to the wall, smirking. Wesley's look wasn't exactly that of innocence and the fact that it was over Faith.. well didn't the PTB work in mysterious ways?  
  
"Figures." Cordelia snorted.  
  
The spell broken, Faith stopped. Her brows knitted as she looked to the Host, eyes shining with hope.  
  
"Sugar plum, you are most definitely needed here." He forced the smile onto his face, she was plagued with guilt. It had been radiating off of her before, now it hit him full on and was beginning to make him ill. She was carrying so much guilt over her mother, her first watcher, the murder in Sunnydale, Buffy, Xander, Angel (oddly enough not Cordelia) and most of all, Wesley. It surprised him that she was able to function properly with that big of a burden on her shoulders. Faith smiled started small at first, but grew wide enough to impress any cheshire puss.  
  
"Let's get to work people." Angel had announced.  
  
**********  
  
To be continued. I didn't feel I was giving Faith enough credit in the last story, so this one was created.  
  
Bob will be avenged! 


End file.
